Banarang: Book One The Prize
by the-one-called-Drew
Summary: The travellers have set off into the forest. What dangers await them in Book 2? Please Read and Rewiew! Author's Note up!
1. Rawfur the Whiteskin

**__**

Banarang

I

It had been a long winter. The village of Varki had never had such terrible storms. But now, as the new season spread in, and the earth was covered with tiny lakes, the creatures of the village were readying for the Feast of the Spring. All around young squirrels and mice played in the puddles as their parents searched through Banarang for nuts and herbs for the feast. The joyous occasion involved foods of all kinds, from spicy hickory nuts, to cooked leak salad.

Skivel Redsquirrel searched the shore of Roonca for some Mallow plants. She was finally old enough to bake for the feast, and she knew the right recipe. It only needed some Mallow root, which was said to grow in this part of the forest. "The old books read that the Mallow plants should grow right on this shoreline. So where is it?" thought the young squirrel. Suddenly, a low voice rang over the rocky shoreline, "WALLA WALLA WALLA!". Surprised, Skivel jumped back.

" Silly 'a squirreling. Don't ye know' in that this my' in fort?" Skivel recognised the voice.

"Come on out Driff, I know its you". Out of the nearby oak tree slid a young water shrew.

"How you know' in it was' in Driff. Me was being so quiet' in.". Skivel chuckled, "You rapscallion, what would you Mother say if she saw you climbing trees?. Now come on down and help me find some mallow". The shrew hurried down. He remained quiet for a minute or so. Then, out of the blue, Driff asked "What's a Mallow? Will it eat' in little Driff?" Skivel tried to keep a straight face. Shrews were such inquisitive animals. The squirrel maid explained what mallow was and she and the young shrew babe left to find some.

On the other side of the great Roonca river, lied the Willow forest. No trees grew there but Weeping Willow because the large branches blocked out all Sunlight. The weeping of the trees made the forest seems scarier then usual. Their was movement in this dark void, that no one got a good look at. An inquisitive beetle stood at the entrance to a small tunnel. A flash of movement, and the beetle was no more. Deep in the tunnel, lied the entrance to a badger's sett. 

But this sett was filled with more then just badgers. Polecats, Martens, Rats and toads were seated, weapons of all kinds nearby. Outside, two large crows were on lookout for any strange beasts that were headed their way. Back inside, a large badger rested on a wooden stool. His eyes watched the crowd of vermin before him. He rose. In a calm voice, he spoke, "Welcome, welcome to the beginning of the triumph of a lifetime. My scouts have sighted a great treasure on the far side of the river. This treasure, called the Rose of Banarang, is in the possession of the

Council of Varki. You have been recruited to find it and get it at any cost. I, Rawfur the whiteskin will reward the one who can gain the gem first. Any questions?". The room quieted. Only whispers among the creatures was heard, with talk of plans and splitting the reward was heard among groups. The Rawfur spoke once more, "Oh, and you have five sunrises to get it. You are all dismissed". 


	2. Hungry Waters

__ ****

II

__

Skivel and Driff arrived at the village without any Mallow. Skivel was disappointed, but she had found a plant for another meal. On their way across the seashore, they had found a patch of Silverweed, a plant that's roots are delicious in salads. Driff though, only found a muddy bog to play in. But, most shrews his age (twelve human years) enjoyed getting messy. The messy shrew's mother had a fit, but couldn't stop chuckling. Brother Figgle, the hedgehog member of the council, and a master chef, was asked to make a centrepiece for the feast. After seeing Driff, he decided to make the first Shrew Mud cake. Skivel didn't have the time to laugh, the festival was nearing and she hadn't started to cook. "Let's see. A cup of Silverweed roots, check; crushed chestnuts, check; chopped may apple slices, check; a cup of Hog-peanuts. Hmm, don't have any of those, maybe Brother Figgle does." She hurried to the old hedgehogs burrow. Figgle always had something. She also looked just in case more food was needed. The books called for two bull thistles stems. She would get some on the way back. She reached the old hogs home. It was dark.

Skivel slowly climbed down, hoping to find a torch nearby. There was one at the bottom.

"Brother Figgle, Brother Figgle !. Where is that old spiked fiend?" she asked. " Fiend? No fiends here. No one here but old Figgle!" said a voice from the lit-up entrance. Now what can I do fer ya young' in ?" said a voice from behind the squirrel maid. Behind her was a large spiky figure. As the light neared it, she saw it was Figgle. "Oh, it's only you Brother. I was afraid it was a monster. How did you speak in two places at once?" Skivel asked. "Just an old hedgehog trick. Called voice tossing. Now, what can I do for ya Skivel? Need some advice on how to keep flies out of your pastries?" said Figgle. "No brother, I needed a cup of Hog-peanuts, and I wondered if you had any. I need them for the feast.". Figgle motioned for the Squirrel to follow him. He led her to a room in his kitchen. It was a food cellar. "Now then, you's want'en some Hog-peanuts, eh? I's thinking I may have some. Not sure though. Look around and see if you find some. If you do, just holler!" said Figgle. He walked back to his kitchen. "I's need'en to work on me Shrew mud cake." Skivel was left alone. The cellar was filled with jars upon jars of supplies and drinks. Their names were marked on old paper. Maybe she could find some of those bull-thistles too. 

Blackspawn the toad lead his army of martens and toads through the dense willow forest.

The old croaker wanted the Rose of Banarang all for himself. He planned to give it to Rawfur and then slay the Badger, so he could have power over these woods. Lord Blackspawn sounded good to him. His right paw Stripepaw the Marten, his only loyal companion, would be the only one to share the wealth. Stripepaw was a good servant and was always by his leaders side, defending the toad's backside. He knew he was to get a share, so he would stay loyal. For now.

The group travelled on, unknowingly being fallowed by one of Rawfur's crows. They had good hearing. Rawfur knew not to trust the old toad. He just needed proof. And this was it. The badger had more armies then tadpoles in the stream. Once the rose was in his paw, he would reward Blackspawn with a slow painful death. The near furless badger rested in his den. With the Rose of Banarang with him, he would have unlimited power. He also knew one thing that the toads men didn't. There was a monster in those waters deadlier than any weapon…..


	3. A Rose By Any other Name

****

III

Deep in old Figgles cellar, Skivel at last found the Hog-peanut. The next row had the bull thistles stems. She was ready to leave when something unusual caught her eye. In the darkest corner of the cellar, there was a barrel with almost no writing on it. All it said was "Rose". The curios little squirrel thought maybe it had some Wrinkled Rose in it. That plant was delicious. She lifted the cover. Her eyes were illuminated with a red sparkle form inside. This was not wrinkled roses! Inside, the barrel, was the largest, most beautiful ruby she had ever seen! It shone like a red star. What was old Figgle doing with a gem in his storeroom?. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Skivel then placed the gem in her apron. She would ask Figgle about it later. She hurried to the stairs to greet the hedgehog. "You find them Hog-peanuts young' in?" the old hog asked. "Yes brother Figgle. I found just what I needed. Thank you for the help!" Skivel said as she hurried home. Old Figgle wondered why the squirrel had hurried off like that. It didn't matter. He needed some chestnuts for his cake. Back at her home, Skivel finished he salad. As she stepped back to admire it, the Ruby dropped from her apron. Then she remembered. "Oh well, I'll ask Figgle about it tonight at the feast. Speaking of, I better get ready." As the squirrel got ready for the feast, a familiar face appeared at the window. It was Driff, and he was not alone. His companion was a young mole named Gribble. They were laughing at Skivel, who was struggling with her dress. She rushed to the window, chasing after the little ones, screaming,

"You little skanks get back here, or all send a Mallow after you!" She had lied to Driff earlier, telling him a Mallow was an invisible monster, a monster that ate little ones. She knew it would scare them off. 

That night, the village roared with the voices of hundreds of woodlanders. Wood-Sorrel wine flowed for the eldest, while Blackberry juice was refreshing the young ones.

Foods from all corners of the forest covered the table, and in the middle lied the most delicious looking Mud cake ever cooked. Brother Figgle even made it in the shape of little Driff, who sat there admiring "his cake". Skivel's Silverweed salad was a hit among the town elders, who especially liked the tang of crushed chestnuts mixed with thistles. Brother Tadle the mouse

Started his speech, "It is my pleasure as village elder, to proclaim this feast a success! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll help myself to a bowl of that lovely Silverweed salad! Brother Galan, pass me some of those ostrich ferns!". Driff and Gribble were caught trying to leave the party to get into trouble in the mud fields. Skivel was having so much fun, she forgot to ask old Figgle about the ruby, and she went into a deep sleep…

Blackspawn's men had reached the great river. Their map talked of an old bridge

On the western side of the shore. They had searched night and day, not finding any bridge.

But, toads and Martens could swim, and the river was not that deep. One by one the beast treaded into the Roonca's cold shallows. They were unknowingly treading into Terag's territory. 

They great beasts eyes stared stiffly at the invading prey. No one noticed when he struck. No one

Noticed when Hetlash the Marten and Flaytoe the toad disappeared beneath the calm swampy waters. No one noticed how from the thirteen vermin that had entered the water, only seven remained. No one, at least, till they heard the faint scream of Jadeskin the toad, "Glub, Big, scaly, Glub, monst-". Then, he was gone. The once blue stream was now scarlet with the blood of six dead creatures…


	4. Would Cause a Death

****

IV

__

Blackspawn was terrified. Half of his army was gone, swallowed up by the water. They were know among the graves of ancient corsairs. His band was confused, because they knew that the six dead beasts had been their when they left the shoreline. They and Blackspawn were all terrified when they were met with the blood covered jaws of Terag the river beast. Those that could move ran as fast as their paws could go, leaving Blackspawn, who was older and slower, to the Jaws of the ancient gator. Before any beast could react, Stripepaw made himself the undisputed leader of the band. Many had now lost heart, there were only six of them going to attack a village. Then their new commander spoke, "Blackspawn is dead. But the mission is not. We still have three sunrises. I say we use one to raid these woods for any vermin that can use a sword or a spear, and draft um in. Now who's with me?" Within seconds, all the vermin were at his command. He knew of a meadow that held some Martens and weasels. They would do nice in this pack. There was still time to go, raid the village and make it back to Rawfur. He knew better then his vermin, that Rawfur would reward them with swift deaths. He also knew that the crows in the sky were the old badgers scouts. He would stay on his guard. And within four sunrises, the Rose of Banarang would be his.

Driff and Gribble were first to wake. They danced among the sleeping elders, and woke their companions, the squirrel Kifro and the mouse Byda. Driff was going to lead them to the mud pit he had found the day before. Byda stayed behind, saying that if their parents awoke, someone needed to be there to tell them. The little ones agreed and set off for the old meadow by the shore. Skivel looked up, half awakened by the sounds of the little animals. But, being mostly asleep, the squirrel dismissed it as a dream. But if the little ones were in it, it could be a nightmare! She slowly drifted in to dreaming again, but this dream was different then any she had every had. The statue of the village builder turned warrior, Varkio the shrew, appeared to her. His shield and scythe seemed to glow a strange scarlet colour. Suddenly, the statue seemed to speak, saying, "The rose will bloom for a warrior that is pure as the Roonca River, one that can fight the night." Then, a flash of red light awoke her. It was dawn. She heard the worried voices of Driff's Mother, as she spoke with the mothers of Gribble and Kifro. They looked terrified.

Then the young squirrel remembered seeing the little ones run off, and that she saw Byda in a tree. Running to the mothers, they told her that their little ones weren't't in their beds when they awoke. She told them of what she saw, and she ran up the trees looking for Byda. Skivel found the young mouse asleep in the branches of a pine tree. They woke her and asked her were the others were. "Driff was taking them to a mud pit he was at. They went over dere." she said pointing to the path Skivel and Driff were on the day before. The three mothers were ready to start searching when Skivel spoke up, "I know were the mud pit is. I should come with you.". Driff's mother chuckled, "You, you think you can take us. I know these woods better than any beast." She was interrupted by Gribble and Kifro's mothers, "Quiet you old hag. If Skivel knows the way then let Skivel show us the way. The more the better in case there is trouble, like trying to drag our young'ins back home!" So The four maids traveled into the twilight covered forest, not knowing whose path they would cross…..


	5. Call of the Warrior

****

V

__

Nightbeak and Quickwing were on an early morning hunt. They were keeping tabs on Stripepaw's band, watching and listening. Nightbeak knew that if they brought Rawfur the Rose they may be rewarded. He could not let this happen. He and his companion had served the great badger for many seasons. They deserved something. Quickwing knew the way to the village, through an old field full of muck. They need not worry; they could fly. They flew across the open meadow. Then Nightbeak's keen vision caught something. Little beasts, easy catch. But his eye caught something else. The babes footsteps led through the forest into a clearing. They were from the village! If they could catch the little beasts, they could batter for the sought-after gem. 

Swooping down into the meadow, they caught Driff, Gribble, and Kifro in their talons.

Hostages were a good omen for them. They would be Rawfur's second in commands within the day.

Skivel, Kes, Farad, and Tar were nearing the meadow. The mothers would give their babes a good talking to when they were found. Skivel showed them the path that led to the great "mud pool" as Driff had called it. They were chattering amongst themselves with talk of punishments for the little ones when all their eyes stopped. Beyond the path, into the meadow, rose two large Crows, holding with them the little ones. The largest one spoke. "Do you come from Varki? Do these belong to you little creatures?" It was Quickwing. He was being cocky. Kes the shrew spoke. "Those be' in our little uns. What do you dirty birds want with them?" Skivel was deep in thought. Her mind swelled with the voice of Varkio, who was still speaking of the warrior who is pure and such. Nightbeak stepped forward. "We want the Rose of Banarang. We know your village has it. If you want your children, give us the Rose!" The mothers were confused and frightened. They knew of no such thing as the, 'Rose of Banarang". In fact, no roses had bloomed in this part of the land for ages. Suddenly, Skivel was gone. She appeared in the tops of a nearby tree. The voice told her to "save the innocent ones" and to "destroy the darkness".

She believed that the crows were the darkness. Breaking the most stout branch, she held it like a staff and dropped. "Banarang!" she screamed as she descended, slamming the large birds on the noggins. Grasping in pain, the crow let go of the little ones. Skivel stood in a battle stance, and spoke once more. "Know listen you vermin. We got no roses in Banarang. This is nothing but a peaceful forest. A forest with no room for scrawny crows!" She slammed them on the wing tips. Defeated and without hostages, Nightbeak and Quickwing flew off. The squirrel had won this round. But they would return. They would return with reinforcements and they would claim the Rose of Banarang for the badger Rawfur!

Rawfur lay asleep in his bed. His mind was bursting with plans and power and death.

But his dreams were not all good that night. He was having one he had many times over the seasons. He was in the near completed village of Varki. His old kingdom. Before his stood the one that had ruined it all. Varkio the Shrew. Again his mind replayed that ancient battle, in which most of his treasured black fur had been torn of piece by piece at the hands of that shrew and his scythe. But this time the shrew was a squirrel and it wore the Rose of Banarang around it neck. He awoke just as the blade reached his head. What was wrong? Why had it been a squirrel this time, and why was the sought after gem with it? So many questions, too many for him now.

Soon the Rose would be his and no nightmares would stop him.


	6. A Valley of Roses

****

VI

A village meeting was called to speak of the rouble the maids had found in Banarang.

"Now, Kes, Skivel, Farad, Tar, what did you see in the forest?" It was Sister Mora speaking. The old squirrel waited for the beasts to answer. But it was young Driff who replied, "It was' in big black bird'ins, they caught' in Me and Gribble and Kifro, an Skivel come and beat'um the big' in birds And dey fly away' in" . That was the just of it. The villagers started whispering amongst themselves. There were no crows on this side of Roonca, the lived in the Willow Forest.

Kes the shrew spoke up, "D'em crows say they want' in some Rose of Banarang. We told um no Roses in this forest there be. Crazy birds they be." The council, upon hearing this, nearly all turned pale. Brother Tadle spoke. "Um, this incident is most interesting. The council would like to review it privately. Now you may all return to your homes and enjoy the day." Following this, The Council walked out, unknowingly with Skivel trailing them. They went to Figgle's cellar, where Skivel had been the day before. They walked to the dark corner. "Now Figgle, you are sure no one has touched this barrel since the time of placement." It was Brother Roscan the Mole. "Roscan, I nay let anybody know about this them treasure. I never touch or look at dere rose." Skivel felt a chill. It wasn't the cellar air. It was her. She had the gem that had been in that barrel. Now she knew the truth: This was the Rose of Banarang. The council would see that there is nothing in the barrel and they will blame Brother Figgle. She must tell them the truth. Maybe they will take pity on her. The council opened the lid. Brother Tadle reached in.

"Gasp! This barrel is empty. Figgle, are you sure no one has been down here?" Trembling, Brother Figgle replied, "Well, one as been. Twas little Skivel Redsquirrel not but yesterday. And, well, many were down yesterday preparing for the feast. Could be anyone! Maybe we sould'in question little Skivel. She may know where it is." The council agreed they would check everyone. Skivel slowly escaped to her home. Yes, she knew where the Rose was: It was in her pillowcase!

Nightbeak and Quickwing were in trouble. If Rawfur found they had retreated after defeat by a squirrel, he would chop them up for a midnight snack! They needed reinforcements. Yes, crows, ravens, even weasels would do! They would find the Rose, even if they needed to kill every living beast in Varki to get it! And to do that, they would need an army. Meanwhile, Stripepaw's band was going unwatched threw the forest. Stripepaw had noticed the two crows had stopped following them when they left the river. Probably going to report to the old Badger. He was still on his guard. Sure, this was the field he grew up in, but it was also a training ground for the toughest weasels and stoats around. With them on his side every beast that Rawfur controlled would be dead within minutes. Suddenly, an arrow flew into the neck of Gashtail the weasel.

He was dead. As the others would be in seconds. They heard the wailing of near hundreds of creatures in the trees and around the valley. Stripepaw raised an old flag from his belt. The beasts stopped moving. This was the emblem of the valley. He spoke, "Who is your leader. Show yourself scum!" Out of the crowds, stepped a large mink. In one paw he held the emblem, the other, the largest sword that Stripepaw had ever looked upon. "Scum am I? Who speaks to Lashclaw the warrior like this? Speak now knave!" Stripepaw was regretting his words. He knew what minks were capable of. His father had talked of some that killed for the sport of it, hunting fellow minks to death because they could. "Stripepaw, Stripepaw the marten. I came from this valley long ago. My father was Slingjaw. Spare me, please spare me". The mink smirked.

"Son of Slingjaw are you, I remember him. Powerful fighter, brave. Good meal for Terag.

I'll spare you only because I owe your father my life. Now, what do you seek from us…"


	7. Betrayl of Allies

****

VII

Stripepaw was fearful. He knew that the mink would not think twice about slitting his throat.

He needed to get the valleys population on his side. He had a plan. He would speak like Rawfur, and promise wealth to those who joined him. Yes, with this many beast with him, Lashclaw would regret threatening him. Late that night, he woke all but the mink. He brought them to a remote part of the valley. The vicious vermin were kept quiet by Stripepaw's minions. He steeped forward. "My fellow vermin, I have been told that your leader Lashclaw has only been with you for two seasons now. Do you trust him? Do you believe that he will spare your lives when his food runs out? He will hunt you down and rip you to snake fodder! If you join me in my quest, I promise you all one thing you mink lord can't: **Power**!" The word rung through their heads. They could get treasure, but power would lead to more things: treasure, land, pillaging. And if this marten betrayed them, he would be outnumbered ten beasts to one. A plan was devised. The following morning they would invade the village that held the Rose, bringing Lashclaw with them. After they had the Rose, they would leave the old mink dead in the centre of Varki.

It was early morning the day following the discovery of the Roses disappearance. Skivel lay in her bed. But she was Not dreaming nice dreams. She was having a nightmare. She found herself watching a battle between old Varkio the shrew and a large badger. Her father had told her of this battle. Seasons ago, a large badger had ruled this area. Varkio had defeated him and the badger disappeared , most likely he had died. But this battle was different. The badger was beating the young shrew. Skivel looked at her hand. The ancient scythe Varkio used was in her paw. She looked up. Varkio was gone and the badger was rushing for her, his eyes glowing like the Rose of Banarang. She awoke just as he reached her. Her mind replayed the events that had led to this. The stone in the cellar, the crows wanting the Rose, the council plotting a search for the old stone. She knew they would come to her first. She was in the cellar first the day of the feast. She went down to the main room. She awaited her fate. Suddenly, she heard a creak. She jumped. It was just a spider. She reached the kitchen. Her parents were waiting.

"Skivel, the elders were here early looking for you. I told them you were asleep. They will be back soon". It was her father. When the elders came, her fate was sealed. Or was it?

Nightbeak and Quickwing were on there guard. They had hoped to find the Rose before they needed to report. It had been three days. Rawfur was waiting outside his sett. In his hand he held a small spear. Many a servants had lost their lives be the tip of that spear. They needed to make their news sound good. Rawfur smiled as the landed. " Well my scouts, I hope you bring me news about our little toad band. I hope nothing bad has happened to old Blackspawn. He! He!"

Quickwing stepped forward. Well boss, Blackspawn is in the great beasts belly, but his ferret commander has taken lead." Rawfur was pleased. " And the Rose of Banarang?" Nightbeak would continue. " Well master, we had some hostages to exchange for it but, there was this squirrel and it-" "What sort of squirrel?" Nightbeak continued, " It was a red squirrel, and it attacked us and-" Nightbeak would scout no more. The spear shot right into the crow's black plumage. " Now Quickwing, you will the Rose of Banarang, and you will find it in the next two sunsets. When they are up, all beasts in my service will die if the Rose is not found. Understand?" Quickwing nodded. He would find that Rose or his life would reach its end.


	8. Remorse and War

****

VIII

Skivel did not need to fear the elders. For that morning held something worse. An army of toads, martens, weasels, stoats were just near the edge of the village. Sister Mora had gone on her morning walk after the early visit to Skivel's home. She saw them. They saw her as an early catch. Being a squirrel, she took to the trees, but she was not safe there. A Toad arrow pierced her . The army was on it's way to Varki, and nothing would stop them. Though this was

Stripepaw's plan, Lashclaw the mink was leading the way. "Let him think he has control,'" thought Stripepaw, "Then he'll wish he'd never attacked me". They knew would reach the valley soon, but they hadn't counted on one things. Sister Mora, slightly injured, was ahead of them in the trees of Banarang. She needed to worn the other elders, they needed to be ready for the vermin. But she was slowed down by the arrow in her leg.

The elders were wondering what had become of Sister Mora. She always went for a brisk morning stroll, but she was usually back by late morning. They were worried she may have gotten stuck or caught by the crows that had been seen earlier. " I just be sayin that alls we should be looking for Mora. She be back by now," said Brother Galan the shrew.

"I agree Galan, but many are busy right know and we are too old to be wandering in the forest at this hour," added Brother Tadle. As the others were ready to add, they heard a rustling in the trees. It was Mora. They noticed the arrow in her leg. She was almost dead, and before she could fall to the ground, old Figgle ran to grab her. " Mora? What append? Where youse been?" asked Galan. "Army… Vermin…Rose.. Soon…here…" Those were Sister Mora's final words.

Skivel had seen it, but not heard it. Yet the looks on the faces of the elders had struck fear into the squirrel maid. Brother Roscan went to ring the village bell. All the villagers ceased movement. Brother Tadle began.

"My friends, I am saddened to inform you that our own Sister Mora has been slain.

We shall mourn her death soon, but first we must listen to the last words she had said."

Brother Roscan continued. "Mora used her last bits of energy to worn us of a vermin army heading this towards the village, and they will be here soon. Brother Figgle and Brother Galan are going to open the vault of the old weapons. We may not be trained warriors, but every able bodied creature should be ready." Many creatures young and old followed Figgle and Galan, including Skivel. Brother Tadle Stopped her. "Young Skivel, why are you in such a hurry. You're not thinking of fighting are you?" Skivel knew she needed to fight and so she explained the situation to Tadle. "Brother, I must fight. It's mainly my fault the vermin are coming. There is no time to argue." Brother Tadle nodded and told Skivel she must explain everything later. And Skivel hoped that there would be a later. She Ran to join the others, as they tore in to the vault that held weapons from old battles. Skivel grabbed a nearby spear and some old armour.

Most of the village was armed, and in good time, as the vermin army appeared just over the horizon…..


	9. The Battle of Varki

****

IX

There was at least ten score vermin arriving, led by a large Mink . The Villagers were out 

number five to one, but they were ready to fight, at least for Sister Mora's sake.

They stood staring at the vermin horde, and the horde stared back. And then a Marten from the 

horde screamed "ATTACK!". Skivel eyed a large toad. Before it could move it was struck by her 

spear. As she took her spear, she heard a scream. It was Brother Figgle. She turned to she him 

Being attacked by a vicious weasel. Skivel tossed her spear and slew the beast, and then took up 

the slain toad's spear. All around her, vermin and villagers alike were being slain, and then she 

saw the marten that had shouted the attack. He was sneaking out of a villager's house, and was 

heading for hers. What could he be looking for. She ran to find out, jabbing some other enemies 

on the way. She Made her way up the side of the tree, and got up to the window to see the beast 

searching her things. Then She saw what he saw. The Rose of Banarang. She lunged at him,

Spear first, missing him by a claw. He smiled . "I'd love to stay and fight, But I got what I came 

for." And then he ran, with Skivel not far behind. 

He snuck to the top of the hill that the attack had begun on. He waved a flag from his belt. It was 

the first signal. The vermin who saw it all turned to Lashclaw. And they attacked. Stripepaw 

smiled. He raised the flag once more. The second signal. The vermin retreated, with Lashclaw 

unconscious in the center of Varki. The villagers stopped to examine the damage. Tar was dead. 

Brother Figgle and many other were injured, and the ground was full of dead vermin and 

villagers. And then there was the Mink. Attacked by his own horde. Brother Galan walked up to 

the crowd. "My friends, the battle is over. It is time to help the injured and bury the dead."

Skivel walked up to the shrew. "What about the Mink. He needs help." Galan looked at her.

And then he looked at the mink. He needed the council decision on this. 


	10. Revalations

****

X

__

The Council of Varki, Brother Figgle included, was in a meeting. They needed to discuss 

the strange behaviour of the vermin, the facts about the rose, and what to do with the 

large Mink in the center of town. As they spoke, Skivel walked in. All went silent. She 

spoke. "I know about the Rose of Banarang. I was the one who found it." The council 

stared at her. Brother Tadle spoke. " Skivel, why did you take the Rose from our hiding 

Spot?" Skivel tried to explain the facts. "I was curious. I wondered why a beautiful gem 

would be in one of Figgle's cellar." The council huddled together, whispering. 

Skivel spoke again. "And I don't have it know. I saw the Marten that led the attack steal 

it during the battle." Once again, all was silent. Brother Tadle could only stare at her, 

his eyes filled with anguish. Skivel wanted to speak again, till she heard someone 

out side say, "The Mink is waking up!"

****

__

Lashclaw the Warrior was becoming conscious. The last thing he remembered was his horde 

attack him without warning. He knew it was the Marten's fault. As he opened his eyes, he found 

himself still in Varki. In front of him, the elder beasts were burying their dead and the younger 

beasts played with each other. This was the village he had attacked mere hours ago. And yet they 

seemed calm, not frightened. He looked up and saw an old mouse next to him. He wanted to get 

up and strike, but he couldn't. He was too badly injured. The old mouse spoke. " We offer to 

heal you. I am against the it, but it all depends on you." Lashclaw finally got the strength to 

Stand. He looked. Behind the mouse, stood a shrew, a mole, a hedgehog and a young squirrel.

"I need no help," said the mink, "I just need to be on my way, I will seek revenge on Stripepaw. 

That Marten will pay for his taking of my horde!" Then he collapsed. It took ten able-bodied 

Villagers to carry him to the village healer.


	11. Journey

****

XI

__

Deep in Banarang, Stripepaw and his horde sat celebrating their victory. Ale was served, along 

with a sparrow they had caught. Stripepaw thought to himself. He know had a horde, a treasure, 

and a desire. The desire to continue. He knew there were other treasures to be found. Other 

villages to plunder, and other leaders to backstab. He laughed to himself, thinking of Lashclaw, 

lying dead in the centre of Varki. It made the old Marten smile. He had an army. An army that 

rivalled that of Rawfurs. Or did it? He looked up. He thought he saw the Raven Quickwing.

Was the old badger still worrying about him? He laughed again. But his joy was cut short. 

Behind Quickwing was a flock of ravens and crows. And they were in attack formation.

He grabbed his sword. "Ravens! Ravens on the attack! " His horde grabbed there weapons.

Quickwing's forces had the vermin outnumbered. The battle would be over shortly.

Lashclaw awoke hours later. He looked around. He was not in the center of the village, but on a 

bed in a small home. "I see you have awakened my large friend." Lashclaw turned to see a 

shrew. It was Brother Galan. He smiled at the Mink, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Where am I? Asked the puzzled mink, staring at the old shrew. Galan started to answer, when 

Brother Tadle appeared. "This is the Healing house. You were badly injured, so Brother Galan 

healed you." Lashclaw wanted to attack, but a thought hit him. Why would these beasts heal him 

after he attacked them? And again, why had he attacked them? Stripepaw. Stripepaw had 

convinced him. "I owe you beasts my life. Even after I attacked you. Why?" Galan smiled.

"Because we could. You were hurt, and we did what we could." The Brothers led Lashclaw 

Outside. Skivel and the rest of the council were waiting. The three sat. Tadle spoke. "Now, my 

large friend-" he was interrupted . "My name is Lashclaw." spoke the mink.

"uh, Lashclaw," continued Tadle. "Your horde-" He was interrupted again. "They are not my 

Horde. At least anymore. They are Stripepaws." Tadle started again. "Stripepaws horde has 

stolen a valuable gem from us. We need the gem. You want Stripepaw. We are sending a group 

after the gem. If you go with the group, they will get help, and you will get your revenge. What 

do you say?" Lashclaw wondered for a bit. He wanted to get Stripepaw. And he knew he needed 

to repay theses woodlanders. "Who is you group?" asked Lashclaw. Galan spoke up.

"Barkquill over there," pointing to a large hedgehog, "Driff the shrew,: said Figgle, pointing to 

the young shrew, " and Skivel over here." Skivel was shocked. "Brother Galan, there must be a 

mistake. I am no hero." Galan interrupted. "I saw you take down many a vermin during the 

battle. You are a born warrior." Lashclaw was silent. A hedgehog, a baby shrew, and a 

squirrelmaid? This was very odd. Never had he ever thought of travelling with such a group.

And yet there was a strange sense in him that made him feel as if he were meant to do this. 

"I'll help you. But only to get back at that scum Stripepaw!" said Lashclaw.

"Then it is settled," said Brother Tadle, " Now come with me, I think I know where they will 

go…"


	12. Into the forest End of Book 1

****

XII

__

Stripepaw's forces were outmatched. There swords fell short of the black bird's beaks,

and their arrows could not reach the heights that the creatures took. Stripepaw knew they 

couldn't win, but he knew how he could try. Looking around, he saw his prey: Quickwing. 

If he could take out the leader, the flock would fall. He slunk through the other vermin, 

slowly making his way to the bird leader. Before the creature could move to attack, his 

head was severed by the vermin's blade. The battle ceased for one brief second, as the 

birds turned to see Quickwing's severed head. As he had done to Lashclaw and his horde, 

the sly marten would per sway these beasts to join him. He spoke. "Now listen you black 

feathered fowl, your leader is dead. Join my horde or join your leader!" The birds spoke 

amongst themselves. A large Raven steeped forward. "We join no horde. And we not join 

Quickwing. We fly. And you die for threatening Hellbeak's flock." The all the creatures 

flew off, leaving the beaten horde to worry about this "Hellbeak" creature.

Brother Tadle led the group down into Brother Figgle's cellar. Past all of the barrels,

Past the barrel that Skivel had found the Rose in, to the back. In front of them stood a 

large stack of barrels. The old mouse walked to the wall where the barrel's sides 

touched, and pushed a little. The stack moved! Tadle didn't have the strength to move it, 

but Lashclaw did. The large mink pushed the stack to the side, showing a large entrance.

The group walked into the darkness, and Barkquill lit a candle. Inside was a large stack 

of parchments, maps and manuscripts. Sitting in chair in the room was a mole.

"Sister Roa, have you found what we asked for?" asked Brother Tadle.

The mole looked up from the manuscript in her hand. "It's good to see you too Tadle,"

spoke the old mole, "I found the old map you wanted. Hasn't been used in years."

She passed the old parchment to Tadle, and her showed it to the gathered beasts. It was 

an old map of the Banarang forest, the Roonca river, and the Willow forest. Brother 

Tadle pointed to the area that the village now sits. He traced a line straight through the 

forest, to a clearing in the centre. "This," he spoke in a low tone, "This is the first place 

they would make camp. Then, the horde would likely head to through the valley, and then 

straight into the thicker backwoods. You should make It there in a week. Once you catch 

up to them, you can track them the rest of the way."

The villagers gathered food, arms, and supplies for the four travellers. The Council gave 

them the map, along with a manuscript detailing the way to go. Skivel's family bid her 

farewell, as did Driff's and Barkquill's. At the village gate, Lashclaw and the elders 

spoke of the mission. The others joined him at the gate, and they were off into the forest.

A squirrelmaid, a baby shrew, a hedgehog and a trained vermin warrior, journeying 

through the deep Banarang forest.


	13. Author's Summary

****

Summary: Banarang: Book One- The Prize

-As we finish the 1st part of my Banarang story, I'd just like to not what is happening.

Stripepaw and his horde have learned of the creature Hellbeak as they continue through Banarang 

Forest with the Rose, whilst Lashclaw, Barkquill, Skivel and Driff have begin their journey to 

reclaim the Rose. What waits for the two groups deeper into the forests? Will the villagers reclaim 

their treasure, or will they fall victim to the horde? And what of Rawfur? What plans does the old 

badge have?

You'll have to wait till **Banarang: Book Two- The Quest**


End file.
